Stuck in the book
by t.shaffer19
Summary: What would happen if a ninja used a summoning seal so powerful, it summoned someone who is reading the book? In this story, a regular Naruto fan experiences exactly this, and must help the heroes of a world where he already feels like he belongs. This story is being written for my friend. I appreciate all advice and reviews, and I will take suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Rex was walking around his apartment bored, and he couldn't believe his luck. He got a nice paid weeks vacation to spend with his family just as his wife was called down to Nevada with their son to spend time with a relative who was just getting back from deployment. Now any other time this wouldn't be that bad, but this month had been very slow in terms of game releases. He sat at his old office desk and turned to and fro in his chair. Each quarter rotation causing the chair to creak and groan, as if the chair didn't want to be here any more than he did.

Sighing he stands and walks over to his book shelf and skims through their back catalogue of manga. Surely there must be something here he had not read yet, but he knew it was a lost cause. That is when something suddenly caught his eye at the end of the row. It had an orange-colored spine that read Naruto, yet the issue number was missing. "How strange" he thought to himself "I don't recall ever reading this one, or even buying it. Was it a gift from someone?". He grabbed the book and looked it over, studying the cover and the back.

Walking over to his chair he often used for reading, and grabbing a glass of water on the way. He decided he had found an activity to pre-occupy himself at least for the hour, and turned the first page to begin his journey. Upon coming to the chapters description he found something peculiar. This book didn't seem to actually match any of the Canon so far, and it didn't seem to be a side story or filler book.

He turned to the next page and felt the paper rip his thumb, cutting into his skin and bringing blood to the surface. "Damn that hurts" he exclaimed as he watched the blood roll down his thumb and seen a single drip hit the page of the book. Under the blood splattered page was a combat scene where Kakashi was now in a heated fight against two rogue Anbu ninja, and a weird seal that was drawn on the ground. Rex gingerly rubbed the blood away with his finger trying to figure out what the seal is being used for in the fight. It was then that he felt a shock pulse through his finger and to his arm. The bolt traveled to his shoulder and up to his head causing a searing pain. He shut his eyes and felt a pulling sensation in his naval. At that moment the book hit the floor, and rex was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

Thanks for reading! I do not own any of the characters in the naruto universe. from this point on into the story I will be making up my plot line. There will be things borrowed from canon but other than that I will be making up the rest as I go along.

* * *

_Flash back to slightly earlier in the story_

Kakashi was staring in disbelief at the now happy Naruto, who was leaning back on his stool rubbing his stomach. He knew that Naruto could put away ramen like a glorified Akimichi, but to eat through an entire mission worth of monies to do so? After a few minutes of silence the pair stood up and began walking to the Hokage office. "So what does grandma Hokage want with us this time?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head. "We just get back from a mission and have to instantly go out again?

Kakashi seemed disinterested about the subject as usual, with his nose down in what could only be one of the newest in Jiraiya's book series. "It seems there is a report of a missing ninja from the leaf making his way from village to village, terrorizing the people on his way here." Naruto went wide-eyed at this statement, and for obvious reason Kakashi could understand. "Is it him Kakashi sensei? Has anyone reported the person yet?" Kakashi sighed and closed his book, exchanging it from his pack for another. This book was all black and had no discernible markings on it. "No it isn't Sasuke, in fact it seems to be a missing-nin from Kirigakure." Kakashi flipped through the pages of the bingo book until he reached the correct page. "Nakatoyo Shito was declared a missing-nin quite some time ago, although he was not considered dangerous until recently."

Naruto held his head down at this point, content to walk in silence. It seemed like yesterday that Sasuke left the village for his own gain. The pain of betrayal still lingered in his head, swirling with thoughts of rage and sadness for his lost comrade. He tightens his hand into a fist, eyes burning with passion for his goal "I will bring you back Sasuke, here where you belong" Naruto now smiling thought. "I haven't given up on you yet, we will find you." Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. It seemed these days everyone felt the pain of Sasuke's betrayal. The pair finally reached the headquarters of the Hokage and walked in. The whole building seemed alive as always, with ninjas and citizens walking through hallways trying to carry out their tasks for the day.

The building itself always gave Naruto smile, looking around at all the people. This was the hub of Konohagakure where people put their heads together for a common goal, and that goal was to better the village. Both Naruto and Kakashi began climbing the stairs to the top of the building where Tsunade would be waiting. Now that Naruto had calmed down he was excited for the new mission. It was just another way to prove to the village he was going to be Hokage. The thought is what he held on to as he opened the door to the Hokage's office.

Sitting at her desk looking at a piece of paper was Tsunade, her amber eyes flitting back and forth as she read the form in her hand. Her shoulders seemed heavy with worry, and the stress was clear on her face. She looked up and folded her hands together, resting her chin on them. "Kakashi, Naruto, I thank you for coming on such short notice. It seems we may have a mini crisis on our hands." Tsunade stood and turned to look out her window. "This ninja is raising a fuss outside our walls, and we need to figure out why." Kakashi nodded as she turned back to face him. "Kakashi! You and Naruto are charged with the task of going out and bringing this ninja to justice!"

Naruto and Kakashi both gave a single nod and turned to leave closing the door behind them. Tsunade fell back into her seat and stared at the door, a sense of dread pouring over her. "I don't know what this man wants, but I have a very bad feeling about this."

Kakashi and Naruto both headed in separate directions, agreeing to meet at the front gate by noon. They both had supplies they needed to gather and thought it would be quicker to split up. Naruto went back to his apartment to gather some of his equipment, wondering what would be wise to bring. They shouldn't be gone very long, as the mission was barely taking them outside the wall at this point. This started Naruto thinking, what could this man possibly want that would march him straight to the leaf without cause for stealth or even secrecy. This is what Naruto contemplated as he finished packing his things.

Kakashi was sitting on his bed, and thinking about the mission as well. He was slightly more concerned the Naruto and knew that something about this didn't seem right. He quickly gathered his pack and book for the walk and began to head out the door. Locking it behind him he had a strange thought. That when this mission was over, things wouldn't be the same around the village.

Finally with their bags packed they met at the city entrance, nodding at each other and turning to leave. They waved a final goodbye at the guard posted on the gate. Naruto looked up at Kakashi and smiled. He then turned his head forward and prepared himself for whatever lied ahead.

* * *

Wow that was longer then I thought it would be! In the next chapter we get to meet this missing-nin everyone is worried about.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Kakashi had walked for close to an hour before they arrived at the first village. They decided it might be better to stake out the village, just in case the missing-nin had already arrived. They split up through the town and begin asking the villagers about any strange people who may have come into shops recently, deciding they would meet up at a local restaurant later.

Naruto had a simple plan, and with that simple plan he had a complicated way of executing it. He brought up his hands and focused his chakra through his body. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Twenty clones appeared in a circle around Naruto, gathering into a huddle to hear the plan. "I have given all of you a picture of our guy, go door to door and see if anyone has seen him." The clones nodded in agreement and all buzzed off in opposite directions.

All around town were blurs of orange and black as the clones sought their target. Trails of dust kicking up and causing a dust storm. At one point several clones even crashed into each other, and thinking they had run into someone else, they got into a fist fight in the square. Kakashi just watched as the town guards had to separate the mess of clones. They finally met at the restaurant, Naruto showing signs of stress from his earlier ordeal.

"I am pretty sure our guy hasn't made it here yet, although everyone is ready to throw you out as well." Kakashi said thoughtfully as he watched Naruto slump into a chair. "It is getting late and I think we would be better off if we waited for him here." Naruto begrudgingly agreed and ordered a bowl of ramen. It didn't make sense to pursue someone in the dark, especially when they had no idea what kind of ninja they were looking for. The rest of the meal was had in silence as they thought about their next move.

After paying for their food they decided to find an inn for the night. They walked down the block towards one the owner of the restaurant recommended, so they could rest for tomorrow. Kakashi was finishing his book when he stopped walking, paying attention to the way the town started to clear out. Naruto didn't notice he had stopped at first, and didn't until he had got several feet ahead. "What is it, did you see something?" Naruto asked as he looked around the town. Kakashi nodded and was about to answer when he slammed his book shut and held it in front of his face.

Just as he did this a kunai whistled out of the air planting itself into the front of the book. Kakashi lowered the book and stared at the ruined cover sadly, lamenting on the loss to his collection. He didn't have long to think about it though as three more kunai sailed in his direction. Kakashi expertly rolled out of the way, lifting his head band to show the swirling pattern of his sharingan. "Show yourself Nakatoyo, this doesn't have to be hard." Kakashi said, his kunai slipping out of the harness into a readied hand.

A sound of maniacal laughter filled the air, the laugh giddy and high-pitched, and echoed in the empty town. Naruto and Kakashi were scanning the horizon, the streets, and the roofs and windows. Yet their antagonist stayed hidden somewhere, the laughter slowly died and he spoke to them again. "My dear ninja brethren, how nice to meet you here, though not a surprise!"

The missing ninja laughed again, and sputtered as he spoke. "I knew exactly where you would be, so I came!" He said through hurried breaths "Now that everyone is here, we can get him to come, and everyone will be here!" The ninja clearly was out of his mind, speaking in such cryptic ways, and Naruto was sure that they must have chased a crazy person. That is when Nakatoyo showed himself, and Naruto's suspicions were confirmed.

The man who stepped from around the corner, looked as if he had escaped the mental wing of the nearest hospital. He was a shorter man, barely as tall as Naruto, and the hump in the middle of his back didn't help. With shoulder length grey greasy hair and a scar marked face the man jumped up and down. The rags he wore looked held together by tape and string, he smiled at the pair of ninjas. "How do you like my plan hmm?" He snickered and stamped his feet. "It came together just like he said. He said it would to!" Naruto was officially tired of this guy and his crazy ramblings. "Kakashi this man is insane, are you sure we have to kill him here? There has to be some sort of leniency for something like this?"

Kakashi shook his head apologetically, his brow furrowed into a tight crease. "The law says someone who appears in the bingo book is to be killed. There are hardly any exceptions to that rule." Kakashi held up his kunai, and looked to Naruto. "I want you on crowd control. If he tries to escape you can use your shadow clones to pull him back in." Naruto nodded and prepared himself for the battle that was about to unfold.

Nakatoyo reached around his back and pulled out a giant scroll, unraveling it to lay on the ground. The crazy ninja clapping his hands was now talking to himself. "I just have to summon him now, then I can go home! Hee hee, I will finally be free." He said as he started to clumsily work his way through the hand signs of a summoning jutsu. Kakashi noticed these and immediately sprang into action throwing his hand into the middle of Nakatoyo's preventing the last seal from completion. "How about we just stop now, it's better if you just let this happen." Kakashi said, his kunai pressed against the others throat.

Naruto watched in awe, while Kakashi sensei had always been a remarkable shinobi, it was always a pleasure to watch him on mission. The speed at which he moves, and handles the situation, left a glimmer in any ninjas eye. This mission looked like it might already be over when Nakatoyo just began laughing, nearing hysteria. "You can't stop me! I don't belong here, I am going to break free!" Kakashi brung his armed hand back behind his shoulder, preparing a final strike. That is when he heard it, a sound that was unmistakable, the sound of water dripping onto a piece of paper.

There was no way he completed the jutsu, it couldn't have been possible with his hands held like this. Not to mention there was no possible way to draw the blood needed for it to be completed. However Kakashi's fear had been realized, and looking down he seen a large drop of blood dead center of the seal. Kakashi struck Nakatoyo straight in the collar-bone, dropping his body as the life left it. As he did the blood on the scroll began to ripple and streak, as if an unseen force was rubbing it into the paper. A loud pop and a puff of smoke blew out of the scroll, clearing to show a single man, resting in the middle of the paper.


	4. Chapter 4

Rex had no idea what was happening, heaving and falling to his hands he threw up all the food he had eaten earlier. His eyes irritated and blurred from what seems to be smoke that came from nowhere. His coughing fit wasn't being helped by sudden new sounds around him, and the cool breeze that wasn't there before. He felt like he was outside but knew that he couldn't be, but sure enough as the smoke cleared he was buildings. These buildings were older looking, and appeared to be made with a nicer climate than Ohio in mind, with shops and merchandise hanging out of windows and porches.

He tried to stand but couldn't, his knees buckling under him from what felt like months of sitting. He steeled himself and tried again, this time feeling a cold pressure laid against the back of his neck. Now Rex was worried, what happened to him? He quickly tried to think back about how he got in this spot, and where his family was. As his senses finally started coming to him, he realized he used to be in his house alone, his family being out-of-state. That means they have to be safe, or at least he hoped so, and that these people only were able to get him. He took a deep breath and tilted his head to try to see his kidnapper, and couldn't believe what he seen.

In front of him were to men, maybe a man and a boy, staring at him with an expression that confused him, as if they were the ones who had been taken. Then Rex really had to check his eyes, because in-front of him appeared to be two people who could never exist in his life. He started to understand what was going on here. "Ok ok I get it. You guys are playing a trick on me because you know I am alone and bored this week." Rex said smiling "Those are nice cosplay outfits by the way, I can't believe you guys could set all this up!" This made who rex could only assume were actors Tyler and Tim had hired to play this prank on him look to each other. "Come on I get it, you guys are supposed to be Naruto and Kakashi and you are going to tell me we are going on some great adventure!" Rex laughed at himself for ever being worried, who would honestly take him?

That is when things were handled worse than they probably could have been, made more evident by the look on Kakashi's face when it was done, and Naruto sprung into action. A swift kick to the side of rex's head was more than enough to knock him out. Naruto looked to Kakashi, grinning ear to ear. "That asshole thought he could trick us with whatever that was!" Kakashi sighed and looked at the situation at hand, he had never seen anyone just summon a person like that. That of course was only the beginning of a long list of things that didn't add up. No complete summon seal, blood coming from nowhere, and the strange person that appeared in the end. "I don't know where this guy came from, but he doesn't seem to belong around here anywhere." Kakashi lifted the man's head and looked him over. "These clothes don't ring a bell from any village I have ever been to. Regardless Tsunade will definitely want to hear about this."

Kakashi stood up and looked over at the now dead Nakatoyo as well. This mission could have gone so much better in so many ways, but now was not the time for that. They had to report the kill to the Hokage so she could in turn have him marked as deceased. "Well I will carry mission objective." Kakashi said, raising the lifeless body onto his shoulder. "You get to carry the other one, since he obviously can't walk by himself now." Naruto's grin now wavered as he realized what Kakashi ment. "I-I didn't know that we were taking him back!" Naruto yelled "Can't we just leave him here for someone else to deal with?" Kakashi shook his head, not surprised at the way Naruto wanted to handle this situation. "That man was just summoned by a missing ninja we were after, it would be irresponsible of us to just leave him here." Naruto sighed and picked the man up, luckily not feeling too much weight on the man, and begrudgingly started his walk down the road.

The pair of ninja started their walk back towards Konoha with their bounty, and the stranger that appeared with him, straight through the night. Naruto turned to Kakashi who had been relatively quiet during the return part of their journey. "Who do you think this guy is?" He asked, gesturing behind him to the group of six clones that were carrying Rex on their shoulders. "He really doesn't look like he belongs in our village, and it doesn't look like he is a ninja." Kakashi just kept walking forward. "Honestly I don't want to think about it. Where he came from doesn't really matter." Naruto nodded, agreeing with what Kakashi was saying. "Because either way he was summoned through that jutsu, and that means Nakatoyo had help doing it."

Naruto's eyes widened as the thought dawned on him. He was right, Nakatoyo was clearly out of his mind, and there was no way he could have orchestrated by himself. "So you think there is something bigger going on here?" Kakashi nodded "With that thought it makes more sense to take that man back and interrogate him." Naruto lowered his head and began to think on that topic. The leaf had no shortage of enemies these days, and one more wouldn't have been surprising. "Have you ever heard of someone being summoned through a jutsu Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi looked over to Naruto "There was a story of a man who had eye's that looked like a rippled pool. Who could channel his chakra through others, and summon people out of thin air." Kakashi looked back to the road, tightening his grip on the dead Nakatoyo. "This Dojutsu could even control life and death."

Naruto chose not to pursue this topic any further, judging from the stress his sensei wore on his face, the topic seemed to cause a severe amount of mental pain. He decided the rest of their walk could be had in silence. As they approached the front gate of the leaf village they stopped to sign in their forced guest, and log the death of the other. The ninja who were in charge of the ledger that night were shocked by this new person Naruto had carried in. The man had a few belongings on him as well which were logged. A large plastic and glass device which glowed when they touched parts of it. A set of keys on a ring, and a leather pouch in his back pocket.

The items were carried off to a holding area for an examination of content. Kakashi and Naruto then continued onwards to the hokage office, with one less body in tow. The climb to the top of the building seemed to take longer than usual, the tension of this newcomer weighing on everyone's mind. They walked through the main door to the office and through the body of Rex to the floor, kicking him in the side to wake him up. His eyes fluttered to life as he tried to get up to his knees. As he looked around he saw the inside of a very traditional asian building. His sense of wonder squashed immediately by a voice that spoke at him. "Give us one reason you shouldn't be sentenced to execution for corroborating with a known fugitive." Rex choked on his breath, and turned his head to the voice that was addressing him. Once again he sat face to face with another character that he knew. "You..You are supposed to be Tsunade?" Rex said, wondering what was going on. "This joke isn't funny anymore, I want to go home!" Kakashi and Naruto placed their hands on Rex's shoulders to hold him down.

"Listen, the only reason you are alive is because I allow it. So you better start talking!"

Tsunade yelled slamming her fist into her desk, knocking her paperwork all over the floor. Rex squirmed in his seat, this thing has gone way out of hand. "I don't know what you guys want from me! Why am I even here right now? You all think this is funny?" Rex shouted his question back at her. "I don't know where I am or how I even got here. Just let me go home!" Kakashi sighed and looked to Tsunade. "I think the summon was botched, this man is clearly as crazy as the one who brought him here." Naruto and Tsunade both agreed with this comment, whoever this man was, he couldn't be in his right mind.

"Fair enough, if you want to play the madman then be my guest." She motioned to Kakashi. "Take him to the prison and stand guard. I want it to be you who watches him." Kakashi gave a single nod and grabbed Rex by the arm pulling him away from the office. Rex gave one last attempt to fight this imprisonment. "No please, stop this!" He said kicking out at Naruto. The young ninja jumped and planted himself upside down on the ceiling. When rex seen this he stopped yelling, and just stared as he was dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5

"You can deny me of my wish all you like, but one day I will win our contest!" Rex stirred to life, waking up to the sounds of screams in his house. He opened his eyes slowly and then shot up to a seated position, the sudden movement rocking his bed, and looked at his surroundings. "So it wasn't a dream, dammit" Rex got off his bed and walked to the bars of his cell to see where the noise was coming from. To his left was an empty hallway that looked as if it belonged in a horror show. The pipes running through the building and jutting off to their destination.

Then he heard the screams again and looked to his right, pushing his head against the bars, and seen his captors. "I will best you and everyone will see that I the mighty Guy beat Kakashi!" Rex could not believe his eyes and ears, but slowly everything started to sink in to him. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked."I must have finally snapped." Rex said to himself "I am starting to believe all this!" Kakashi heard the prisoner and stood to walk over to the cell door.

Kakashi had not really looked at the man real well until just now, and realized nothing about him was familiar. No matter how far away the village a ninja comes from, or anyone in general really, you could at least gleam a few details of their origin from what they had. Even rookie genin were taught how to profile a ninja in case they were on the scene when something was happening. Yet with all of the training Kakashi had he was not entirely sure if this man was even real.

The painfully obvious part about all this was that the man was in fact very real, which in the end was all that mattered. A situation such as this wouldn't even be necessary if the stranger wouldn't have been seemingly summoned in the middle of a mission, by the enemy no less! Kakashi sighed and then decided that he should address their forced tenant. "Listen carefully, you are currently a prisoner of the hidden leaf, and as such you will be contained in this cell until we decide what to do with you." Straight and to the point was often the Hatake methodology and he saw no reason to go against it now.

Rex just sighed, for the first time in his life he was seriously concerned about his life, unless you count that night in vegas during the managers conference! He sighed and shrugged after hearing all the official jumbo Kakashi gave him. Their eyes never left rexs figure as he felt dissected by their steely gaze. Finally rex gave in, if he was crazy then he might as well enjoy madness right? Besides, if this was all real after all he didn't want to be the negative nancy who didn't get to enjoy it! "Is it in the village policy to imprison people who have done nothing wrong?" Rex challenged.

Kakashi just stared passively, watching the sudden change in the man's demeanor. Of course the man would suddenly appear to know what was happening. "That is all fine and good if you were as innocent as you say." Kakashi stated in a rather bored tone "But you were seen corroborating with a known fugitive, therefore you will remain here until the hokage can identify your lineage and village." Rex looked at the jounin and sighed. "Then what?" he asked simply, upset with the way this all turned out. "Then we determine if you are a threat to the well being of Konoha, and either let you go, or hand you over to the T&I department."

That was something Rex knew all too well, he visibly gulped and walked away. Content with what seemed to be his fate. He dropped into what was his temporary bed and laid there. Kakashi just watched the man, as he seemed to close his eyes and pass out once more.

Kakashi had been on guard duty many times, for all kinds of people, and always they claimed to be guilt free. Sometimes to the pleasure of Kakashi it turned out to be true, something that always made him feel sad about locking them up to begin with. Was there something weird about this whole situation? About that there was no doubt, but down inside he felt like the man truly did not belong down here. Alas he was not the one in charge, so he turned to Guy and gave an apologetic look. "Do you mind watching him for a little while? I have to look into a few things." The green beast just gave the best nice guy pose he could "Of course old friend, but when you return we will continue our talk about who is more youthful!" Kakashi could only grin "As if there was any doubt" He thought to himself.

Time Skip 2 Hours

Naruto was sitting on top of the fourth hokage head, staring out at the landscape of the village. It seemed as if only yesterday he was sulking through the streets, avoiding the hate filled stares of the people. Now look at him, a respected shinobi of the leaf, and hero to the village! He couldn't help but laugh at himself, Naruto was never one for reminiscing, especially when the old days were so much worse than his current life. He stood and gave one last look before he prepared to jump. He closed his eyes and let himself fall, enjoying the rush that overwhelmed him from head to toe.

Waiting for him at the bottom was Kakashi-sensei, just smiling at the wind rushed shinobi, who now walked towards him. Naruto was at the point where he was closing in on his old senseis height. They just shook hands and started to walk through the street. Kakashi looked at Naruto and couldn't help but grin. He saw so much of the boys father there now, the yellow flash of Konoha re-incarne. "Naruto I wanted to speak with you about our last mission." Kakashi began as he began to grab the boys attention. "It is about the man who appeared." Naruto just nodded listening carefully. After many years of working together he knew when Kakashi-sensei was being serious. "I think there was something off about the whole thing, Nakatoyo was clearly trying to summon something." Kakashi continued now trying to wrap his head around everything. "But what if the man that appeared wasn't the intention. Maybe the summon was botched, Nakatoyo clearly was not in a good state of mind, and the summoned stranger seemed just as confused."

Naruto looked at the sky as he began to piece together the information that was being given to him, "You think we may have acted to fast on it?" Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto who grinned sheepishly. "Ok I acted too fast on it, but what was I supposed to do? The man could have been dangerous!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "I don't fault you for what you did Naruto, however I think we might need to ask some important questions of our new guest." This earned a final nod from Naruto, who was now worried about what he had done. He spent his entire life being persecuted by the people for holding Kurama. Had he just condemned a man to a similar fate?

"So do we just go talk to the man? I think granny Tsunade may have something to say about that." Kakashi knew Naruto was right about that, but if the Godaime Hokage was one thing, it was just. "I think we talk to him like he is a person, and listen to what he has to say, we owe him that much" Kakashi immediately turned and began walking back to the cells.

Back in what was quickly becoming his own personal hell, Rex was listening to what had to be the seventeenth story of youth Might Guy had to tell. "So then with a loud yell I looked at the man and kicked him through the wall!" Rex could only nod, its not that he minded the stories, some were even very enjoyable! Perhaps it was just being stuck here that was annoying him, or that he actually knew about a lot of the green beast had done through reading the exploits to begin with. What happened next however was indeed a surprise.

He heard the sound of a metal door opening and shutting again, before Kakashi and Naruto appeared. Guy looked as if he was going to speak with them until the grey haired shinobi raised a hand to stop him. Guy simply nodded and walked away, knowing there was something going on for Kakashi to act so serious. The two remaining ninja grabbed a chair and sat in front of the cell door. Rex was sure this was it, they were going to take him and kill him in a dark hole where he would never see his family again. "You need to talk right now, and tell the truth. If i believe you I will plead your case to the Hokage." Kakashi explained to rex "If i think you are telling me lies, I will kill you here and not give you the courtesy of a burial."

Rex thought about it and nodded, at least they would listen to him before he died. He stood and walked back and forth in his prison trying to gather his thoughts. "This is going to sound absolutely crazy, but I don't come from here." Kakashi could only nod at the obvious statement. "Which village do you come from then?" Rex sighed and tried to think of a way he could explain this and still live at the end. Then it came to him, why not just use the already unbelievable rules of the universe he was in? "I come from a village that you will never have heard of. You see, I come from a place that your kind has never touched. I know all about you because I have watched you all from the beginning."

Kakashi was really starting to get confused the man seemed to be talking gibberish again. Maybe he was wrong to come here and question the man afterall. "If you don't mind I would appreciate if you would explain further." Rex just grinned at what seemed to be the best back story he could come up with. "I come from the village of buckeye, a place where no one has the practice of chakra. In fact we don't even have shinobi! That man you saw was trying to bring someone here, and instead I showed up." Rex took a deep breath, was he selling this to them? "I don't know how or why, but I do know this, I am no enemy of this place. In fact I believe I could even be a friend!"

Kakashi looked at the man a final time and sighed, he really wished he had been right about this. He stood and motioned for Naruto to look the other way. "Nice try, but if you can't be honest with me then there is no reason for me to be here anymore." Kakashi lifted his arm showing the kunai he had prepared. "And there isn't one for you anymore come to think of it." Rex closed his eyes and cursed, so much for telling the truth. He whispered a final goodbye to his family and waited for what was to come. Finally he peeked at his would be executioner to see what was taking so long.

He seen Naruto standing now, with his hand grasping the arm of the other ninja, keeping it from delivering the killing blow on rex. "Wait just a minute Kakashi-sensei, I think I know another way to get the truth from him." Naruto grinned as he looked inside himself. If anyone could reach into this mans mind it was Kurama. 'Hey we need your help friend.' he thought mentally nudging the Kurama to awaken. '**What do you call on me for Naruto, I sense no danger here.' **Naruto just smiled warmly. 'This man claims he is from another place, and we need to know if he is telling the truth.' The Bijuu let out a hearty laugh and replied. **'Then let us see this man in your mindscape, where we control the rules.' **Naruto looked to Kakashi and nodded, signaling him to drop his weapon. Naruto then looked at Rex. "Prepare yourself, I was told this is going to hurt you a lot."


End file.
